Pedidos do Passado
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Naquele dia Verônica decidiu ler um dos diários, mas não esperava tê-lo aberto justamente naquela página. Vêh & Ned


**Declaração:** Estes personagens não são meus!!!

**[ONESHOT] Pedidos do passado**

**Sumário: **Naquele dia Verônica decidiu ler um dos diários, mas não esperava tê-lo aberto justamente naquela página.

**Shipper**: Verônica & Ned Malone

**Classificação:** +15

**Nota da Autora:** Esta One surgiu de repente... surpresa até para mim... e vejam só: eu estou escrevendo sobre Ned & Vêh!!! Só para melhor situar quem lê: isso se passa na terceira temporada, ou seja, depois que o Malone foi embora.

**Quero review!!!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enquanto você vai bem, meu bem

Não consigo te esquecer

Saudade, sinto que não se desfaz

Como fui te perder?

Passo meus dias pensando em ti

Volte pra mim, por favor

Tua distancia acabando comigo

Preciso do teu amor

É noite escura

Você está dentro de mim

Iluminada por todo o amor

Que nunca chega ao fim

Somente errei,

Em te amar mais e mais

Agora vivo sem teus carinhos

Termino os dias sem paz

(Marcelo Noms – Tchê Barbaridade) ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Não sei por que eu tenho que ir! - resmungava Marguerite – Por que não levam a Verônica? Ela vai ser muito mais útil do que eu!

-Marguerite, você sabe que a Verônica está resfriada... ela tem que ficar em casa – explicava Roxton.

-É como se fossemos crianças: a Verônica que toma banho de chuva no riacho, fica doente e eu é que fico de castigo!

-Ah Marguerite, não faça drama! Além disso, consegue imaginar castigo pior do que ter que tomar a sopa do Challenger?

Com esta última declaração do caçador, a herdeira não teve outra saída , se não, aceitar ir buscar plantas medicinais pela floresta na companhia do ego incontrolável de Challenger e dos flertes de Roxton, se bem que, a ideia da companhia de Roxton não seria algo tão ruim assim.

-Verônica, tem certeza que ficará bem aqui sozinha? - indagou Challenger preocupado com a moça.

-Challenger... - falou incrédula – já se esqueceu que fazem mais de dez que eu moro aqui sozinha?

-Certo Challenger, vamos logo... quanto antes sairmos, antes voltaremos! - disse Marguerite apanhando as armas.

-Já sabe Verônica: se precisar de qualquer coisa, mande um sinal de luz com os espelhos.

-Não se preocupe Challenger, eu vou ficar bem - disse a loira afagando a mão do professor que repousava em seu ombro.

Todos saíram deixando Verônica sozinha. Naquela época, ela sentia-se muito só, não pela ausência de seus amigos, mas principalmente pela ausência daquele que até então era seu melhor amigo, talvez até mais do que isso.

Malone havia desaparecido e a falta de notícias a deixava ansiosa demais. Tentava demonstrar indiferença ou, pelo menos, estar feliz naqueles dias, mas sabia que seus amigos deveriam notar a léguas de distância toda a sua dor.

Algo que piorava mais ainda a situação era ver o quarto dele vazio, os diários incompletos e o sonho de voltar para sua vida londrina cortado pela metade.

A loira levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se ao quarto do jornalista. Depois de alguns minutos contemplando o lugar ela percebeu a presença de um caderno sobre a cama, debaixo do travesseiro, esquecido, tinha apenas uma ponta a vista. Certamente era um diário que ele escondia, do contrário, estaria junto com os outros que ela já havia lido. Pois este era um passatempo maravilhoso ao seu ver: ler os diários de Malone. Pensava trazer um pouco dele para ela.

Abriu o diário aleatoriamente em uma página que devia estar entre o grupo das trigésimas. Um leve sorriso brotou nos lábios da loira ao perceber o que lia.

"_E naquele dia ela chegou mais uma vez. Em frente a mim desenhava-se uma beleza encantadora da loira que amei. Loira._

_Loira, mas não era minha noiva, não era Gladys. Verônica. Um encanto que chegou em minha vida no mais acidental plano do destino. O que pensar? Sim, ela é incrível, não só pela beleza, mas também pela genialidade de seus atos nobres, suas lutas que, para mim, mais parecem como uma dança com trogloditas aos quais no meio deles ela parece uma graciosa bailarina ._

_Seguimos juntos até um riacho muito distante, na presença dela tudo parecia tão distante! Na ausência de todos, resolvemos sair para um passeio que devíamos um ao outro a muito tempo... um lugar para onde fossemos apenas nós dois._

_Na chegada ela me disse que costumava ir até lá quando era criança. Um cenário perfeito para um amor que, até hoje, só existiu em minha mente. Sei que sempre fui só um 'melhor amigo' de uma garota que viveu tanto tempo sozinha e que, agora, recupera momentos de companhia. Não acredito num futuro com Gladys, mas também não posso imaginar um futuro com Verônica, nesta diferença abissal que nos impões as circunstâncias. De qualquer maneira, não vejo futuro para ninguém de parte alguma, nem deste mundo, nem de outros, depois de tudo que já vi e presenciei, não creio que me reste outra alternativa, se não, a de pensar assim._

_Tirei a minha camisa, pois estava muito quente. Quando voltei de minha pequena caminhada em busca de lenha, já era tardinha, e Verônica tomava um banho na parte rasa do riacho. Tive a impressão de que estava nua, mas não me atrevi a olhar muito. Pelo menos, não até que começasse a me chamar._

_'Malone! Malone!' gritava. Me convidava para entrar, dizendo que a água estava fria e faria muito bem para espantar todo o calor que me fazia suar._

_Meu suor, na verdade, era frio quando encontrei-a debaixo d'água. Então ela chegou mais perto para que eu a tocasse. Sua pele bronzeada e macia, apesar de tudo. Logo minha mão já a percorria o corpo, enquanto a outra a segurava firmemente a cintura no encontro com meu corpo. Beijei-a mais e mais a cada instante: seu pescoço, seus seios, sua boca. Ah, seus lábios tinham gosto de mel e a ternura da virgindade tornando tudo ainda mais maravilhoso. O ato. Me deixou em êxtase completo, em estado de felicidade extrema. Era como uma droga, que me aprisionava e me causava vício profundo ao ponto de não poder viver sem ela, mas ainda sim repetia-se sem parar incessantemente. Sua respiração ofegante passando por aquele rosto de menina é que eu nunca vou esquecer. Nunca._

_Como tu, ninguém._

_E a amo sem saber expressar. E a quero sem saber esperar. Só sei que a preciso, sem querer precisar._

_Sinto a saudade de um dia inesquecível e cheio de segredos. E é nesse desejo que chega sem avisar é que escrevo._

_Síndrome do papel em branco? Nada! Isso é amor!"_

Terminando de ler as últimas palavras, uma gota de lágrima pingou sobre o papel do caderno que bruscamente foi fachado para que uma mulher-menina deixasse o choro molhar seu rosto e a cama do jornalista a qual ela deitava pela primeira vez sentindo o seu cheiro. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Já não se encantarão os meus olhos nos teus olhos,

já não se adoçará junto a ti a minha dor.

Mas para onde vá levarei o teu olhar

e para onde caminhes levarás a minha dor.

Fui teu, foste minha. O que mais? Juntos fizemos

uma curva na rota por onde o amor passou.

Fui teu, foste minha. Tu serás daquele que te ame,

daquele que corte na tua chácara o que semeei eu.

Vou-me embora. Estou triste: mas sempre estou triste.

Venho dos teus braços. Não sei para onde vou.

...Do teu coração me diz adeus uma criança.

E eu lhe digo adeus.

(Pablo Neruda)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota da Autora**: Pronto: um Ned & Vêh. Espero que tenham gostado, mas não só que tenham gostado: que mandem review!!!


End file.
